Lyra Evans & Phoenix Blood! (English)
by mfigueiredo334
Summary: Lyra Evans as the name implies, is the younger sister of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter. Being her Harry Potter's aunt, she takes care of him away from the Dursleys after discovering all the atrocities they did will child. At eleven, Harry is visited by Dumbledore and Hagrid who confessed about his place at Hogwarts. His adventures are endless. Only Read to know more about this.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all I want to indicate that none of the characters belongs to me. Just my OC - Lyra Evans._

_And secondly I want to apologize about the grammatical errors. I do not speak English. I'm Portuguese. The fanfic was all translated into google translator so forgive me if confused become._

* * *

><p>The small child cried aloud what seemed arouse the fury of his uncles. Was receiving lashes with leather belt legs and he did not even know why!<p>

Her aunt and godmother - that was the only in that house who treated him with love and care - Had gone whispering to him that would buy your birthday present four years. Dudley, Harry's cousin, jealous as he was, barely saw that he was alone with his cousin sent one of his carts to play the ground and pretended to cry in despair blaming Harry of having broked. And when it denied his uncles beat him screaming that it was wrong to tell lies.

Amid shrieks and tears the boy prayed that her godmother would come soon. Surely she would prevent so much pain into it. The truth is that she already suspected that her godson he was being mistreated by Petunia and Vernon, and cried every time she saw the wounds and bruises that little body. Since she moved to that house, watched the boy sleep from the time they went to sleep in the same bed. She was afraid to separate him and Petunia and Vernon doing something bad with him. She wanted to get Harry that damned house but did not know how, even though their legal guardian did not have the conditions to take and create. Spent time working hard, joining all the money she could and came to ask for a loan to one or two friends who understood their position and accept help willingly.

Lyra Evans just waiting for the moment to the house she had bought for a fairly cheap price all be arranged and furnished to catch him in his arms and never appear in front of her sister and the pig (her brother-in-law). Without forgetting the Dudley, her nephew who just knew eat and cry.

It got to the point where the force with which the belt hit him was such that the boy fell back, hitting a table that was there and one of the vases of flowers that Aunt Petunia said that gave class to the house, fell.

The man's face ahead of him won a reddish hue and he shouted loudly with Harry that increasingly became increasingly scared, and eventually feel a familiar warmth in their baggy pants that were once Dudley. God only knew how the child was frightened. Came trembling with fear.

— But what's going on here !? — Harry heard the cry of his godmother and despite the fear he felt relieved that she was there.

The Dursleys stopped, and looked at the door where Lyra was still with her hand on the knob, and on the other hand brought a large package.

Lyra Evans had waves of a gleaming golden-brown hair that falls over the shoulders to the hips. Her face was all it smooth curves and full lips, the eyes of a sky blue bright with panic and hatred as big tears rolled down his cheeks flushed. Was wearing shorts of black linen in which they could not see the slightest hint of dirt, a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark denim jacket over.

She stared at his sister and then his brother but always looked away to the state of Harry.

— What The hell you thought you were doing!? — Practically roared and hugged the boy.

— Ly-Lyra ... — Petunia stuttered shocked to have been caught hitting the nephew — I ... We ... He had to learn that he should not tell lies and break the Dudley toys.

Lyra looked at Dudley with contempt, she knew as well as his nephew was spoiled but that was all the fault of the parents.

Stroked his godson which gradually calmed, and with an icy voice able to freeze the veins exclaimed:

— And you asked at your Dudley if what he said was true? Because to me, it looks like he was having fun with the suffering of his own cousin! It's over! You heard that!? It's over! — She kissed Harry's forehead several times and asked in his ear to get the backpack and coat were on the chair in the room.

When the godson went upstairs, still a little shaky and tearful, Lyra shouted with all his strength to the four winds, and has also sent enough furniture to the floor. The Dursleys were afraid, never ever had seen Lyra this way. The younger sister of Petunia and Lily was always peaceful, loving and joyful. Maybe even more than Lily, who was a person of love.

But now she was transformed, had even push the older against the wall willing to give him a slap, but had failed for more than that snake deserved. It was her sister and she had respect for that.

The Dursleys were shaking a lot and Petunia cried falsely when Lyra said all the offenses she had wedged in the throat a lot of time.

She picked up Harry, who had already descended, bringing the blue backpack in his free hand, and they walked out the door, followed by her sister and her brother-in-law who was asked her about what she would do, but she did not answer, she just opened the car rear door indicating the Harry who entered what he obeyed quickly. SHe held the seat belt in a way that the boy did not fall from the chair she had bought, and screamed even louder when she threw the bag in the trunk of the Impala 67.

— How do you have the guts to do this to a child of four years !? Your monsters! How could you let this happen Petunia!? To your own nephew!

— He ... He's a freak. A freak like his parents were also a day!

Lyra was shocked. Her sister could reach so low as well? Offend Lily and James? This time she did not control the urge to slap that horse's face who got the brand of her hand.

— Aberration that you also wanted to be, you idiot! You always had jealous of Lily because she is smarter than you, for being more loving than you, and because she is more perfect than you! You were jealous because she went to that school that you also wanted to go when she was asked, and you had even more jealous when she married with James and not a filthy pig as your husband! You wished that your own sister died! Still other flame aberration !? What moral do you have? I hope carregues for life the heavy heart, because the fault is not anyone unless of yours! — She took a deep breath as he opened the car door — I'm the legal guardian of Harry and I'll take it and give it all the care that he never had this damn house. Get a great lawyer because you will be processed and I will not rest until I see you two behind bars at least a dozen years, your cowards!

Unloaded everything on the sister, got into the car and put the belt, closing the door then and started the car before exclaiming:

— Remember Petunia, that besides lose a nephew have you had lost your two sisters a lot of time.

She accelerated the car leaving the Dursleys - and also the curious neighbors - to look at the black Impala pulled away quickly on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears streamed from his blue eyes blurring a little makeup she wore, Harry looked at her without understanding what was going on. It was the first time he saw her godmother to suffer so much, and the little child was more concerned with the pain of her aunt than with his own. In turn, Lyra had no courage to face her godson, was afraid to look at those emerald green eyes equal to Lily and see some kind of accusation. Loud sobs leave the back of her throat. She stopped the car in front of the garage of the house that was still not all done but she did not care about that. She rested her head on the wheel and cried, her body shaking with force. How could she have let this happen? Her boy ... Oh, what he suffered in the hand of those pigs who only knew how to ask a little bit of money she earned.  
>What Lily and James would say about her? She was not able to protect his nephew.<p>

She got out of the car and opened the back door loosening his belt, holding tight little body.  
>She cried louder, dragging the nose affectionately by the wet cheek all the tears that dried the skin and inspired apple aroma of black hair was disheveled as the hair of James. Harry was still shaking which made her feel useless again. It was all her fault.<p>

- Oh my love ... I'm sorry, please forgive me ... I did not ... I did not want any of this to happen ... Oh my little boy! Oh Harry please forgive me, those stupid never will touch a single hair of yours, never ... You are mine! Only mine and no one will take you from me ... - pressed him further to her body as she entered the yellow house on two floors.

Harry looked all around, some furniture had a white sheet over what he did not understand why, but that place seemed to him wonderful.

- We live just you and me here? - He wondered to his aunt with a complete confusion in his mind. Was it possible? Only he and his godmother without his evil uncles and cousin? Oh, imagine how good it was ... His little heart was filled with hope. Yes, yes, yes, it was very good.

- Yes my love, just the two of us, I'll take care of you! I promise.

Lyra kissed her face and asked him softly if he wanted to see his room - she made sure to be the first to get ready - and when received a positive response, even with the child in her arms up the stairs towards the door red with the name 'Harry' designed in golden letters.  
>Put it on the floor and smiled happily:<p>

- Go ahead ...

The child opened the door slowly and his little eyes widened such a way that Lyra laughed.  
>The walls were all painted in light colors always walking between white and light yellow with some drawings - Harry identified as Lions - here and there that the very Lyra had drawn. Had a soft yellow carpet, and Harry wished he could lie down and roll it hither and thither. There was a blue treasure chest overflowing with toys so that many were lying on the ground as the little plane and one or two balls. He had a white wardrobe with pictures glued Lyra and Harry, Lyra, James and Lily, and even photos of the four together. On the wall was a mirror of almost two meters.<br>But the part that Harry liked off the bed. It was great with warm sheets, a few stacked pillows and the quilt was red with a large stamped lion. He lay down on it, and waited for the godmother rests with him.

- It's ... It's ... It's mine?

- Yes, Harry, from today's all yours. She smiled and continued Want to see the best part?

Harry was shocked. There were more?  
>He saw the godmother off the light of the room, but not before sending him close his eyes. He felt again the mattress sink and the woman's arms surrounded him.<p>

- You can open.- Whispered.

He opened his eyes and gasped as tears streamed down his face.  
>Remember to have said that the part that Harry liked most was the bed? Was wrong, he just loved that surprise. With all the lights off, lying in bed looking at the ceiling could see the starry sky ... But it was not only that, somehow small stars formed lines ... And there they were to smile, and Harry smiled too. His parents Lily and James Potter ... Harry did not remember but loved them as well. Every night before bed will godmother asked to talk about them she did willingly and remember them always with a smile. And now they were there. Oh how beautiful they were ...<p>

- They are looking for you ... - Whispered again his godmother to give him a kiss on the forehead.

So spent time until Lyra began to tickle the boy's belly writhing laughing.

Someone here needs a bath! She smiled taking him in her arms and turned the light on the bedside table to see the way up to the bathroom.

- I love you - Harry said with his head buried in fragrant neck of his aunt.

- I love you my little pie.

And when they came out of the room when no one was watching, the two images on the ceiling seemed to shine more brightly. Yes, they were looking for both.


End file.
